


Valentine's Day on Baker Street

by S_G_M



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chocolate, Gay, Homoerotica, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Romance, Smut, Toys, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_G_M/pseuds/S_G_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the very last minute, Sherlock goes out to get John a worthy Valentine's gift and thinks up some special treats for his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day on Baker Street

For the past while, John and Sherlock had been incredibly busy; working two difficult cases simultaneously, John working overtime at his newly opened clinic on Moxon Street, and Harry coming by unannounced to visit for a few days.

Now, however, things were beginning to slow down a bit.

John was still snoring peacefully, as the sunlight began seeping into the room through the purple cotton drapes.

Sherlock had awakened with the first light of sunrise, though he had stayed put so as not to jostle John into consciousness.

But, it wasn’t so very long until he simply could not stay still any longer.

This had turned out to be a good thing, because once he’d reached the dining room to pour himself a cool glass of water, something clicked in his mind.

Sherlock couldn’t believe that he’d forgotten.

Every year he did his best to remember that romantic holiday in the middle of February, and every year he ended up nearly forgetting it or neglecting it completely.

It was rather annoying, really, because each year he would have to dash out, pick up a few things for the day, and try to arrive back before John realised that he hadn’t recalled the day at all until just then.

Sherlock stifled a sigh, and snuck back into the bedroom to quietly dress, before leaving the flat without a sound.

 

 

Like every year, as Sherlock browsed the Valentine’s section of the shops, he wasn’t entirely certain what to purchase.

It was all the same to him, the sentiment relayed by the gift would be the same, whether it be a plush toy or chocolate, or something else entirely.

Why were there so many different versions of precisely the same thing?  Other people put so much thought into their selections, as if a different colour or pattern, or milk or dark chocolate, would send a different message.

This always made him wonder why anyone even went through the bother of it all.

The gifts seemed to be a very central part of the day, and Sherlock maintained that any present should do.

A homemade pastry or cake ought to be fine in place of a box of sweets.  Any gift ought to do in place of the silly trifles that the shops sell.

And, yet, Sherlock knew that John enjoyed the traditional Valentine’s Day fluff.

Sherlock picked up a fuzzy brown monkey holding a heart-shaped box of truffles and put it into his basket, before moving along to the checkout queue.

It was a hassle, all of this, but it was worth it.

It made John happy, and so, that made Sherlock happy, too.

Of course, there was also the upside that he would be spending hours on end making John drip sweat, making him quiver and moan with pleasure.

Certainly, they could make love practically any time they wanted, but Valentine’s Day seemed to bring something special out in John which made the fun all that much more noteworthy.

 

Once he had finished all of his shopping, Sherlock hailed a cab and headed back home, where John was still asleep.

Sherlock set his parcels down, careful to be quiet about it, and unpacked them.

He set his wrapped gifts on John’s chair, and hid away a few special things he brought home as a surprise for later.

Then, there wasn’t much to do, except to wait patiently.

He glanced over to the small refrigerator that had been designated for holding all of his so-called ‘disgusting’ items.

Sherlock wanted very much to be able to take out the spleen that he’d put in there yesterday morning, and conduct a few experiments on it.

But, that would doubtless wake John, and the smell would certainly put a damper on any sort of romantic elements.

 

It seemed like hours before John finally woke a mere 45 minutes later; as soon as Sherlock heard that familiar yawn, he set about making breakfast.

By the time John had washed, dressed, and come out of the bedroom, Sherlock had prepared a nice meal of natural yoghurt smothered in fresh raspberries topped with a few curls of dark chocolate, and green tea.

John smiled widely at this.

Sherlock had become vastly more experienced in the kitchen since they’d first met.

Before, he could barely make fried eggs and sausage without a mistake or two, and now he could easily work in a professional kitchen.

John sat down at the table, and Sherlock lit a candle in the middle of it.

“It looks wonderful.”  John told him, as Sherlock sat down as well.

“Thank you.”  Sherlock replied, watching as John tasted the meal.

John frowned just a little bit, caught off guard by the flavour of the yoghurt.

It was unlike anything he’d tried before.

“It’s homemade.”  Sherlock explained, reading John aptly.

John gave it another try, and nodded.

It didn’t taste bad or anything like that, just… different.

“You actually made this?”  John asked, a little surprised that he’d go to all that effort.

Sherlock frowned.  “Certainly.  It wasn’t as though it was that difficult to do.”  He said, putting a spoonful into his mouth, even if he didn’t feel hungry.

John worried when Sherlock didn’t eat, and so Sherlock endeavoured to eat at least two meals a day.

“I didn’t mean it that way, it’s just…  Well, I never would’ve expected you to do this for me, Sherlock.”  John told him, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Naturally not.”  Sherlock agreed with a hint of a smile.  “That is why it was an obvious choice.”

With that, they finished their breakfasts, before moving into the den.

 

As Sherlock sat down, John excused himself and went into the extra bedroom to retrieve part of Sherlock’s gift.

He had done his best to keep what it was a secret, since Sherlock was impossible to keep such things from.

John had even made sure that Sherlock wasn’t home when the present had been brought into the flat, and as Sherlock very rarely went into the extra bedroom, it seemed as though things would work out beautifully.

He’d even gone so far as to wrap the item inside five layers of wrapping and boxes to keep him from guessing.

This year, John felt absolutely confident that his gift would be a full on surprise.

Because of all the packaging, holding it was a bit cumbersome, but he managed easily enough.

John set it down in front of Sherlock, the package roughly three and a half feet in diameter.

Sherlock looked down at it deductively; the wheels in his mind spun as he picked it up and did his best to uncover the secret without even removing the bow on top.

After a couple of minutes, Sherlock set it back down, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

“Aren’t you going to open it?”  John asked, feeling a bit smug.

He knew that he had Sherlock stumped, and boy, did it feel _good_.

“I thought that perhaps you ought to open yours first.”  Sherlock told him, refusing to admit defeat.

John stifled a laugh, and began unwrapping his own gift.

“Suit yourself.”  John replied with a grin, opening the medium sized red and gold bag that had been sat on his chair.

He didn’t try and guess what it was; John enjoyed the surprise of actually seeing whatever it was inside the package.

Sherlock watched, as John was ever so careful not to end up tearing the bag when removing the tape.

John always kept the paper and bags from such things, so as to reuse them.

This never failed to annoy Sherlock to a certain extent when it came to John removing paper gift wrap, because it took so long.  John was meticulous not to tear the paper, and folded it very carefully afterwards.

Sherlock would have preferred John to show some more excitement and be less reserved in this way, but respected that John simply wasn’t like that.

After removing the last bit of tape, John reached into the pretty bag and took out one of the items; the cuddly little monkey.

John beamed, running his fingers over the softness of the toy, and saying how cute it was.

Sherlock looked content, especially as John opened the little heart-shaped box that the monkey held between its little paws.

John let out a hushed gasp of surprise.

Amid the gold and silver wrapped truffles, right in the very centre had been placed a ring; a diamond and gold band that rested on a piece of blue velvet.

“Well?”  Sherlock prompted gently, but ever so slightly impatiently.

John blinked, feeling entirely speechless as he gaped at Sherlock.

He couldn’t manage a word, and so he merely nodded in a stunned manner.

Sherlock let out a soft laugh and beamed happily, clasping his hands together.

“’I’m glad!”  He replied, taking the ring from among the chocolates and slipping it onto John’s left ring finger.

It was a perfect fit.

John stared at his hand for a few moments, still dumbfounded.

He had never figured Sherlock to be much of one for marriage, with the few words that he’d spoken regarding the subject being more negative than anything.

Sherlock leaned down and kissed him, John kissing him back until he remembered about Sherlock’s gift.

“You haven’t opened yours yet.”  John half-mumbled, feeling a little flustered.

Sherlock looked down at the present, still incredibly unsure of what was inside.

He really didn’t recall the last time he’d not been able to deduce what was inside a parcel such as this.

John bit his bottom lip, knowing that his gift would pale in comparison to what he was just given.

Sherlock began removing the first layer of wrapping, to find a second one.

“Ah.”  Sherlock said, becoming even more intrigued as he slipped the first couple of layers off and getting into the third.

It was a few minutes before he’d gotten to the core.

“A puzzle box…”  Sherlock intoned thoughtfully, turning the little onyx cube over in his hands, the smooth stone feeling pleasantly cold against his skin.

John nodded, as Sherlock started working on decoding the thing.

John had chosen the most difficult one he could find, having it ordered in from Japan.

He had been assured of the terrible difficulty in solving it, which was what had clinched the sale in the end.

Of course, he still expected Sherlock to be able to solve it quite swiftly, despite the promised level of struggle.

 

John was enjoying the sight of Sherlock working away at getting into the box, which, much to John's pleasant awe, had taken him the better part of an hour to get into.

But, when he did, he had clearly not been expecting what was inside; an intricate silver key, which John had had custom made just for the occasion.

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow, and held it up, studying John’s face for the answer to this mystery.

Over time, John had managed to develop somewhat of a wall that he could put up in order to keep Sherlock out for short periods, and decided to utilise this skill now.

“And, what would this be for?”  Sherlock inquired, enjoying all this immensely.

John gave a crooked smile.

“You’re supposed to be the genius; figure it out.”  He said neutrally, not giving anything away, not even a hint.

Sherlock looked at the key again, and stood up, looking around.

John got to his feet as well.

“Since you’re busy with the mystery, I’m just going to freshen up.”  John told him, and left the room.

 

Sherlock scanned the den first, searching for another box perhaps, or something else entirely.

John was being sneaky, and was making a darn good show of it, too.

There was nothing for Sherlock to find there, and so he moved onto the kitchen area.

Again, nothing.  Not even a scrap of a clue.

Sherlock thought carefully, as he entered the extra bedroom.

There, he did find something; another box.

The key, however, did not fit.

Sherlock gave a small laugh.

John had even gone so far as to leave a false clue, and Sherlock was impressed.

With the rest of the flat having been searched, Sherlock went into their bedroom.

But, as he tried the door, it was locked.

Sherlock fit the key, which looked as though it would be too small, into the lock and turned it, hearing a click.

He tried again, and the door opened to reveal John standing at attention by the bed, kitted out in his old army doctor’s uniform.

Sherlock stepped into the room, hands behind his back and surveying John with a mixture of amusement and excitement.

“Well, well, well…”  Sherlock began huskily, coming to a stop in front of John, who remained at attention, obviously awaiting orders.

Sherlock noticed a smallish white box left on his pillow, but ignored it for the moment.

“At ease.”  Sherlock told him authoritatively, and John obeyed.

“Ah, so this is what you had planned…  I like it.”  Sherlock intoned deeply, John’s uniform making his heart thump harder.

Sherlock picked up the little box on the bed, and opened it.

He swallowed, certainly caught off-guard by the thoughtful gift inside.

He picked up the silver chain, the dog tags clinking gently together as they came free from the box and dangled in the air.

They were identical to John’s, and he adored them, donning them almost immediately.

He knew they weren’t the same ones, since they didn’t have quite the same wear and tear, and of course, John’s were displayed prominently around his neck.

Rather than verbally thanking him for the terrific gift, Sherlock went over and undid John’s fly, reaching in and taking out his thick manhood and massaging it with his long fingers.

John already had a semi, and it wasn’t long before he was at a full on raging erection.

Sherlock mouth the tip, before running his tongue along the underside of John’s length.

John bit his lip and let out a throaty groan, as Sherlock made his way to the tip once again, leisurely slipping the entire length down into his throat.

Sherlock swallowed, once, twice, and then a third time, before coming up for air.

John had his eyes closed, and was leaning against the wall to keep from sinking to his knees.

Sherlock was so incredibly skilled at the sexual arts, and never failed to completely satisfy John.

“On the bed.”  Sherlock practically growled, and John complied.

Sherlock then continued on as before, only more slowly now, almost torturing John into perfect insanity.

In fact, John had soon forgotten his idea of complete and utter compliance to Sherlock, and found himself pleading helplessly for release.

Sherlock found this amusing, and denied John a while longer, reminding him who was in charge.

“This was _your_ idea, after all.  You ought to show a little resolve.”  Sherlock chided him, and John practically choked out a sob as Sherlock went on and on.

By the time Sherlock finally did allow John his orgasm, tears had more than welled in his eyes and he ached painfully.

It had all been worth it, though, as it had intensified the delicious sensations massively, and John heard himself shouting, knew that he was writhing and trembling uncontrollably as the hurricane of delightful and powerfully strong pleasure ripped through his body mercilessly.

He was left gasping for air, sweat stinging his eyes as Sherlock sat back surveying the result of his efforts.

And, he was only getting started.

 

 

After John had recovered, Sherlock had brought in some water, as well as a refreshing treat of fresh strawberries covered in milk chocolate and drizzled with a zigzag of white chocolate.

Afterwards, Sherlock brought in a charcoal grey plastic bag.

He set it on the bed, bringing out a few little objects that he purchased on his earlier excursion and laying them out on the bed.

Handcuffs, a green jelly vibrator, and a red heart-shaped warming/vibrating butt plug were among the haul.

John wasn’t sure what to think of the introduction of these things, and waited for Sherlock to say something.

Instead of talking, Sherlock took out a cardboard box from beneath the bed, which he'd stealthily put there just after John had awoken.

It contained a ceiling swing harness, which seemed to come with a number of delightful gadgets and accessories.

“We can put this up today, or later on.  Your choice.”  Sherlock told John, who was especially interested in the swing.

He didn’t need to say anything at all.  Sherlock promptly set about putting it up, which only took twenty minutes.

He then thoroughly demonstrated on John how to use all of these new X-rated items.

 

Sherlock had his way with John for hours, leaving him very much spent.

John needed to rest, and so he cuddled up to Sherlock and napped for a while.

 

Then, it was John’s turn, and he intended to make Sherlock pay for earlier.

He began by paying careful attention to all of Sherlock’s body, with the exception of his crotch and sweet, pale arse.

Sherlock had always been impatient whilst on the receiving end, and he voiced his haste loudly.

Not that John gave into the demands; oh, no, he chose to take even more time with what he was doing.

It seemed like ages before John actually touched the towering, veiny cock that was so begging for attention.

John toyed with the soft bollocks beneath, running his fingers along the sensitive skin, as he gently blew air onto Sherlock’s stiffness, making him wiggle a bit.

“More.”  Sherlock ordered querulously, his tone edgy.

“Ah, but _I’m_ the one in charge now, remember?”  John reminded him gently, leaning in and licking the slit.

Sherlock let out a hiss of delighted frustration.

John wanted to torment him, as he’d been, until he could no longer bear it.

But, Sherlock was difficult not to give into, so John knew that this wasn’t a reality.

Yet, he somehow had managed to tease and tantalise Sherlock for the better part of an hour, until his actions evoked desperate sounds of need.

John took his time in straddling Sherlock’s bony hips and guiding him inside.

John then felt Sherlock buck his hips, and John punished him by gently clamping his teeth down on a pert nipple.

“No, Sherlock.  You just lie there; do nothing, or else I’ll stop.”   John threatened, though he wouldn’t follow through with the words, as he began moving his hips at a languid pace.

Sherlock felt the urge to flip John on his back and pummel him until they were both sated.

But, John was right; Sherlock’s reign was over and now it was time to submit.

It was slow and sweet agony, as he felt his orgasm ever so gradually approach with each movement from John.

It seemed like forever, but an instant, before his body seized in pure sexual gratification.

Sherlock let out choked moans of pure delight, his brain brilliantly shutting out any sort of coherent thought, and he closed his eyes to concentrate on the jolts and tingling from the lightning flahsing throughout his entire being.

He felt John’s lips meet his own, and as the sensations ebbed, they went on in a lip lock.

After a much needed shower, they lay down together, just holding each other, before falling asleep together.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, John.”  Sherlock murmered softly, and John kissed his reply against Sherlock’s lips.

 


End file.
